FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the field of methods for the separation of materials suspended in liquid environments using froth flotation techniques in which hydrophobic particles are recovered from a pulp. The invention consists of a new collection and cleaning method and apparatus for carrying out the flotation technique.